Manchester Fire Department (New Hampshire)
Department Profile The Manchester Fire Department (MFD) is the largest fire department in the U.S. state of New Hampshire. It is comprised of the following units: * 10 Firehouses * 10 Engine Companies * 4 Truck Companies (1 cross-staffed by members of Engine 10) ** 1x 100' rear-mount platform ** 1x 95' rear-mount platforms ** 1x 114' bronto skylift ** 1x 135' bronto skylift * 1 Rescue Company * 1 District (2 when staffing permits) * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Engine 2' - 527 South Main Street Built 1912/1977/2005 :Engine 2 - 2014 E-One Cyclone II (2000/750/50F) :Forestry Unit 1 - 2003 Ford F-550 / Greenwood (150/260/10F) :Antique - 1922 Ahrens-Fox K-S-4 pumper (1000/?) 'Engine 3' - 2033 South Willow Street Built 1979 :Engine 3 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II (2000/750/50F) :Utility Unit 1 - 2006 Ford F-350 flatbed :Car 11 - 200? Ford E-250 :Car 15 - 200? Ford E-250 :Fire Alarm Maintenance Unit 1 - 2012 International TerraStar / Versalift fire alarm (-/-/35' bucket) :Fire Alarm Maintenance Unit 2 - 1992 International 4700 fire alarm (-/-/35' bucket) 'Engine 4' - 141 Hackett Hill Road Built 2013 :Engine 4 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/50F) :Mobile Command Unit - 2014 Freightliner M2-106 / Accelerated Media Technologies walk-in heavy rescue 'Engine 5' - 44 Webster Street Built 1993 :Engine 5 - 2014 E-One Cyclone II (2000/750/50F) 'Engine 6 / Truck 6' - 134 Amory Street :Engine 6 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (2000/750) :Truck 6 - 2019 E-One Cyclone II (1750/500/135' Bronto Skylift) :Antique - 1956 Mack L pumper (1000/200) 'Engine 7 / Truck 7' - 679 Somerville Street Built 1908 :Engine 7 - 2014 E-One Cyclone II (2000/750/50F) :Truck 7 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/95' rear-mount platform) :Utility Unit 2 - 2003 Ford F-550 flatbed 'Engine 8' - 280 East Industrial Park Drive Built 2004 :Engine 8 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II / 2014 refurb (2000/1000/30A/30B) :Forestry Unit 2 - 2002 Ford F-550 / Greenwood (150/260/10F) :Engine 13 (Spare) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (2000/750/30A/30B) (Ex-Engine 1, Engine 6) :Car 13 - 200? Ford F-350 4x4 walk-around light rescue :Car 14 - 2015 Ford F-250 4x4 :Collapse rescue trailer :Decon trailer :Hazmat trailer :Hazmat trailer :Incident management trailer :Mass casualty trailer 'Engine 9' - 575 Calef Road :Engine 9 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (2000/750/30A/30B) 'Engine 10 / Truck 3' - 630 Mammoth Road Built 1982 :Engine 10 '- 2011 E-One Cyclone II (2000/700/A/B) :'Truck 3 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/114' Bronto Skylift) :Air Supply Unit - 2010 International 4400 / 1988 E-One walk-in heavy rescue :Engine 12 (Spare) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (2000/750/30A/30B) (Ex-Engine 5) Engine 11 / Truck 1 / Rescue 1 / District 1 / District 2 / Fire Headquarters - 100 Merrimack Street Built 1971 :Engine 11 - (using Engine 12) :Truck 1 - (using Truck 3) :Rescue 1 - 2010 KME Predator walk-around heavy rescue :Car 1 (District 1) - 2018 Ford F-150 light duty :Car 2 (District 2) - 2016 Ford Explorer 4x4 :Car 5 - 2016 Ford F-150 4x4 :Car 7 - :Car 9 - :Car 10 - 2005 Ford Explorer :Car 17 - 2009 Ford Explorer :Car 18 - 2006 Ford Explorer :K2 '- 201? Ford Police Interceptor :'Chief A - 200? Chevrolet Impala :Chief B - 200? Chevrolet Impala :Chief C - 200? Chevrolet Impala :Chief D - 200? Ford Crown Victoria :Boat 1 - Inflatable rescue boat :Boat 2 - Inflatable rescue boat :Utility Unit 3 - 2016 Ford F-250 :Engine 1 (Spare) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/30A/30B) (Ex-Engine 11) :Spare District Chief '- 2010 Ford Expedition Unknown Disposition :Both Units involved in Major MVC (Feb 21,2019) :2019 E-One Cyclone II (2000/750)(ex-Engine 11) :2016 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount platform)(ex-Truck 1) 'On Order :Forestry unit - 2020 International / HME Ahrens Fox (built to CalFire spec) :Car 2 (district chief) - 2020 Ford F-150 light duty 'Retired Apparatus' :2006 GMC Yukon utility :2003 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/30A/30B/65' boom) (Boom removed in 2014) :2003 Ford F-550 / Greenwood brush truck (150/260/10F) (Converted into a flatbed utility truck) :2002 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/91' Bronto SkyLift) (Ex-Truck 1 and Truck 4) :200? Chevrolet Suburban utility :200? Ford E-250 :1996 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech (-/-/100' SkyArm rear-mount tower) :1996 Spartan Gladiator / 3D / Aerial Innovations (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 5) :1996 Spartan Gladiator / 3D pumper (2000/750) (Ex-Engine 2) :1996 Spartan Gladiator / 4-Guys walk-in heavy rescue (Sold to Holly Grove Volunteer Fire Department) :1996 Spartan Gladiator / 3D pumper (2000/750/30A/30B) (Ex-Engine 3) :1995 Spartan Gladiator / 3D pumper (2000/750) (Ex-Engine 7) :1993 Spartan Metro Star / Luverne pumper (1500/750) (Ex-Engine 10) :1990 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/750) :1990 Seagrave quint (1500/300/110' rear-mount) :1990 E-One (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 6) :199? Chevrolet K1500 4x4 utility :1988 Ford C / E-One walk-in heavy rescue (Remounted on a 2010 International 4400 for use as Air 1) :1988 Spartan / LTI ladder (-/-/106' tractor drawn) :1987 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/500) :1987 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/750) (Sold to New Hampshire Fire Academy) :1986 FMC pumper (1250/500) :1986 Spartan / LTI ladder (-/-/106' tractor drawn) :1985 E-One tower (1500/300/95' rear-mount) :1984 Hahn / FMC pumper (1250/500) :1983 Hahn pumper (?/?) :1982 Pemfab / FMC pumper (?/?) :1981 American LaFrance pumper (?/?) :198? Pierce tower (-/-/?' Snorkel) :1978 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1977 Mack CF pumper (1000/500) :1971 International CargoStar / Howe hose wagon (500/-) :197? Ward LaFrance pumper (?/?) :1969 Sutphen tower (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1965 Ward LaFrance snorkel (-/-/85' Hi-Ranger) (Sold to Orleans Fire Department (Vermont)) :1961 International / Farrar hose wagon (250/500) :196? Howe pumper (?/?) :1958 Mack B pumper (750/500) :1956 Seagrave ladder (-/-/75' tractor drawn) :1953 Mack L pumper (?/?) :1953 Seagrave ladder (-/-/75' tractor drawn) :1951 Mack pumper (?/?) :1949 Mack L pumper (750/200) :1937 Maxim pumper (750/200) 'External Links' *Manchester Fire Department *Videos of Manchester Fire Department responding Category:Hillsborough County, New Hampshire Category:New Hampshire departments operating 3D apparatus Category:New Hampshire departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Hampshire departments operating KME apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Departments operating NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Departments operating Aerial Innovations apparatus Category:Former operators of Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Former operators of 4-Guys apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of Farrar apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus Category:Former operators of Howe apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Luverne apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus